If Memory Serves
In the Talosian ' |image= |series= |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script= Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie |director= TJ Scott |imdbref= tt8288440 |guests= Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou, Melissa George as Vina, Ethan Peck as Spock, Alan van Sprang as Leland, Rachael Ancheril as Nhan, Dee Pelletier as a Talosian, Rob Brownstein as The Keeper, Alisen Down as Starfleet Psychiatrist, Hannah Cheesman as Lt. Cmdr. Airiam, Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer, Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys, Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun, Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce, Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer, Arista Arhin as Young Michael Burnham, Riley Gilchrist as Andorian Admiral, Liam Hughes as Young Spock, Harry Judge as Tellarite Admiral, Jon De Leon as Section 31 Engineer, Sara Mitich as Lt. Nilsson and Tara Nicodemo as Admiral Patar |previous_production=Light and Shadows |next_production=Project Daedalus |episode=DSC S02E08 |airdate= 7 March 2019 |previous_release=Light and Shadows |next_release=Project Daedalus |story_date(s)=1532.9 (2257) |previous_story=Light and Shadows |next_story=Project Daedalus }} Summary Stardate 1532.9: Michael Burnham and Spock are en route to Talos IV, a planet that the Enterprise with Pike and Spock visited a couple of years ago and that is off limits since then. Spock correctly recognizes the black hole that suddenly appears as a Talosian illusion and steers the shuttle right through it to the actual planet Talos IV. Here, the two are welcomed by Vina, the only human survivor of a survey ship that crashed on the planet many years ago. Vina leads Spock and Burnham to the Talosians. In return for the healing of Spock's damaged mind, the Talosians demand access to Michael's personal memories about Spock just as well, to learn from it. Spock recounts that he was in a mind meld with the Red Angel, who didn't reveal his identity but showed him the destruction of all civilizations of the galaxy some time in the future. He believes that the Red Angel is human. Spock was then confined in a hospital. He ran away when he was about to be delivered to Section 31, but without killing anyone. On the Discovery, Pike wants to find Burnham and Spock before Section 31 does, although his orders are to remain at Kaminar and investigate the debris of the probe. There is no debris left, however. Everything salvaged belongs to the shuttle. In the meantime, Culber confronts Tyler in the mess hall. The two fight out their conflict, and Saru decides not to intervene. Culber tells Stamets that he can't connect to his past and can't continue their relationship. Vina appears to Captain Pike and announces a transmission from Talos IV, in which Burnham asks him to come for them. Pike sets a course and Stamets tries to activate the spore drive but it shuts down. Someone sabotaged the drive and also sent out secret transmissions to an unknown recipient. It appears that this person used Tyler's access codes. Pike then heads for Starbase 11, only two light-years from Talos IV, using the conventional warp drive, with the intention to change the course mid-way. On Talos IV, Burnham fulfills her part of the deal and lets the Talosians read her mind. It turns out that the night she ran away to protect her family from Vulcan extremists, she insulted young Spock so he would not follow her. On the way to Talos IV, the Section 31 ship is on Discovery's tail. Upon their arrival, both ships have locked their transporter beams on Burnham and Spock, until Pike gets a cue from Vina to release them. The two materialize on the Section 31 ship, or so it seems. In reality, they approach the Discovery with the shuttle. After assuring himself of his crew's support, Pike decides to continue his insubordination and to run from Section 31. Errors and Explanations Nitpicking # Starbase 11 is only 2 light-years away from Talos IV. It is a bad choice for the location of a major Starfleet hub if a directly adjacent planetary system is prohibited, especially since Starfleet is aware of the very long range of the Talosian mental powers. It could have been placed there to monitor the Talosians. # Since when is Captain Pike to take orders from Section 31? In "Saints of Imperfection", it was established that Section 31 is not completely outside the chain of command and has to report to Admiral Cornwell. Even if Leland himself acts under Starfleet Command's explicit orders to intercept the Discovery, he has to tell Pike before giving him a direct order. It may be the only way for Pike to avoid a court-marital for disobaying orders. # Jamie H Vulcan has always been called and shown as a desert planet, but now seems to have luscious forest, including in "The Forge", described in TAS and and shown in ENT as the largest and most inhospitable desert on Vulcan! This could be an experiment! # It's clear when the Computer was dispensing the information about Talos IV that it's already prohibited to visit and carries General Order 7, the death penalty. If Talos IV is prohibited to visit, then surely any information about it would not be so easily accessible as to just ask the computer? Prehaps Starfleet decided it was better to keep the information hidden in plain sight, to avoid arousing suspicion. Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery